The Hostage
by literary1
Summary: Reed gets taken hostage; however, with the only possible witness in critical condition, Mac has few leads to go on to find his missing officer.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show Adam-12, the original characters, or even the basic plot to this story. I just own the order I put the words in :D_

_A/N: A very, very special thanks goes to Shirley Jean for this fabulous plot idea. I hope I do it justice, Shirley Jean, and thanks for your kind review on my earlier story "the Wait"._

_For everyone else, this is a WHN to the original Adam-12 episode "the Search", but has no relation to my previous story "the Wait". So if you've read my other story, this one is a totally different, and not a sequel._

_The following takes place immediately after the ending of the episode. There is no recap. (If you haven't seen the episode, please watch it [you can probably find it on YouTube]. Not only is it a fabulous episode, it's also critical to this story.)_

* * *

Reed pulled off his coat and draped it over his unconscious partner, tucking it around Malloy's arms. It wasn't much, but the ambulance would be here any minute with the proper supplies. Reed sat back and took a deep breath. He'd seen injured people before, more times than he knew how to count; however, it was very different seeing his best friend like this, so still, so quiet, dried blood on his face.

"Help's on the way, Pete," Reed said assuredly, more to himself, actually, since he was sure Malloy couldn't hear him.

"What do we have here?" a voice drawled. "Another copper?"

Instinctively, Reed's hand flew to his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, copper," the voice went on, "I've got a big gun, and unless you want your brains blown out, you'd best stay real still."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Reed asked cooly, even though his heart threatened to pound its way out of his chest.

"Name's Boone, if you gotta know. Your friend there and I met a while ago. Thought I'd come back and check on him."

"Decent of you," Reed retorted hotly.

Boone laughed. "I thought so. Now, why don't you just throw away your gun and then stand up real slow like."

Seething, Reed took out his gun and threw it into the darkness. Then, he carefully stood up.

"Hands on your head, copper, then turn around."

"Sure thing." Reed put his hands on his head, and turned to face his captor.

Boone wasn't as old as he sounded, maybe a little older than Reed himself. His face was dirty and unshaven, his clothes torn and soiled. He looked like he'd been hiding out in the park for weeks. He gave Reed a toothy grin. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Reed looked at the rifle in Boone's hands. He recognized it immediately. He looked up, knowing that one wrong move and this man could put a bullet in him. "What do you want?"

"Ah, nothing much." Boone shrugged. "I just wanna get out of here. Your friend caused a lot of trouble for me, you know? If it weren't for him, you coppers wouldn't be crawling all over the place, and I'd be home free. But..." Boone indicated Malloy with the rifle, "things don't always turn out the way ya plan 'em."

Malloy moaned, and Reed turned as much as he could without being suspicious. Malloy was turning his head from side to side, breathing heavily. "Jim? Jim, where are you?"

"I'm here, Pete," Jim said as evenly as he could, "everything's going to be alright."

Boone grinned. "Sure, just as soon as I get out of here."

"You!" Malloy gasped. He struggled to sit up, panic for his friend giving him the energy he needed. He leaned heavily against the car, gasping for breath.

Reed watched him helplessly, wishing he could go to his friend, but knowing that spooking Boone was not a wise move. "I'm okay, Malloy, just rest easy, alright?

"No, no," Malloy moaned. His eyes were closed again.

"I won't hurt Jimmy boy," Boone laughed, "so long as he cooperates. You will, won't ya, Jimmy?"

Reed tore his gaze away from Malloy and looked at Boone. "What do you want me to do?"

Sirens shrieked in the distance, causing Boone to jump. He looked up toward the road and saw the lights over the trees. "C'mon, copper, you're going with me."

"No, Jim," Malloy mumbled, "Don't...go."

"It's gonna be okay, Pete," Reed said soothingly.

Boone glared at Malloy. In three quick strides, he had the rifle in Malloy's chest. "If you say one word about me, or which way Jimmy boy went, you're gonna hear a gunshot, and that bullet's will be in Jimmy boy's heart, ya hear?"

Malloy opened his eyes, and looked up at Boone. "Don't hurt him."

Boon snorted and shoved Malloy over with his foot, causing the officer to moan weakly.

Turning around, Boone aimed the gun at Reed. "Alright, get moving, copper."

With one last look at Malloy, Reed sighed heavily and started into the darkness.

* * *

Mac arrived at the scene just as the paramedics were bringing Malloy back up to the road on a stretcher. He was surprised Reed wasn't hovering nearby, watching to be sure his friend was being treated right. The young officer had been in a frenzy all night, and it was only thanks to his persistence that they'd found Malloy in time...maybe.

Looking down at his friend, he saw that it could still possibly be too late.

"Where's Reed?" he asked one of the officers that had arrived before him.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since we got here."

Mac frowned in confusion. That wasn't like Reed at all. He looked at Malloy again, and saw that the officer was staring at him. "Did you see Reed before the paramedics got here?"

Malloy stared at him, and Mac saw the fear in his eyes. Slowly, and very hesitantly, Malloy shook his head. He said something, but Mac couldn't hear him.

Leaning down, Mac asked, "What?"

"Don't follow, or he'll die."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update! My life has been incredibly hectic lately. I just got back from a big family trip, and I had three scripts to write for a museum fundraiser event. Life is starting to slow down again, and I am excited to continue this story. _

_This won't be a long update, but I'm hoping to post another chapter soon. I'd like to thank everyone for their patience and kind reviews. _

_Special thanks to ActualAble (you know who you are) for their advice and encouragement. I agree with you wholeheartedly and thank you very much for taking the time to write. :)_

* * *

Reed stumbled through the darkness, hands cuffed behind him, trying to keep his footing with a gun gouged in his back. Plots and schemes of escaping raced through his head, but none of them proved worthy of being applicable. Not in the dark, not with a gun.

Reed looked up. It would be dawn soon. The perfect time to take action.

"Where are we going?" Reed asked.

Boon snorted. "I ain't telling you anything, copper."

"Why not?" Reed asked, heaving his shoulders in a shrug. "I'll know soon enough anyway."

"Shut up," Boon snapped.

"I mean," Reed continued, "how far can we go? Everyone knows I must be in the park, and its only a matter of time before they know about you too." Reed winced when the muzzle of the rifle dug into his spine.

"I said shut up, copper!"

Reed sighed silently. What would Malloy do? His senior officer always seemed at least a couple steps ahead of the criminal. He'd have had a plan as soon as Boon had appeared out of the darkness. But Reed? Nooo. He did things the stupid way. Like antagonizing his captor. Reed inwardly kicked himself.

_Think, Jim, think!_

"What's that?" Boon growled suddenly.

Reed forced himself to focus. "I don't hear anything."

"Shhh!" Boon hissed. "Get down, get down now!"

Before Reed could comply, Boon kicked his knees out from under him. Unable to catch himself, Reed landed on the packed ground with a thud, his breath knocked from his lungs. He lay for a moment, unable to breathe or think clearly. His head throbbed, and he distantly realized he'd hit it on something.

Boon knelt down beside him. "Make one sound, and your dead."

Now Reed heard what had scared Boon. Voices. Low and husky. They were just far enough away that Reed couldn't make sense of the mumblings, but close enough that he didn't dare move for fear of startling Boon, who had moved the gun's muzzle to the base of Reed's head.

After what seemed an eternity, the voices faded, and the only sound was Boon's heavy breathing. Reed could tell he was panicking.

"They'll find you," Reed whispered, "there's no way out of the park without getting caught. "

"Shut up," Boon snapped, but his voice had risen an octave.

"Don't dig yourself any deeper," Reed went on, "give yourself up." Reed sighed with relief when the gun moved away from his head.

"You know how long I've been out here? You know how close I was to being free?" Boon's voice was menacing, and any hope Reed had had quickly vanished. "You listen to me, copper, and you listen good, cause there ain't no way I'm giving up, and I'll kill you before I get captured. That's a promise. I'll put a bullet right in your brain." Boone pulled Reed to his feet. "Now, let's get going."

* * *

Mac stood up when the doctor came into the waiting room. "How is he?"

"He's gonna make it," the doctor said, crossing his arms. He sighed. "But just barely. He's got some real damage. Internal bleeding being the big thing. His minor injuries are a broken leg and a concussion. He's going to be sore for quite a while."

"I bet." Mac paused. "Has he woken up at all? Said anything?"

The doctor smiled grimly. "I'm afraid not. We had to give him some medication, so he'll probably be out completely for a few hours."

Mac's heart sank. A few hours could be too late for Reed.

* * *

_A/N: New chapter to be posted soon! Reviews and constructive feedback always appreciated. _


End file.
